The present invention relates to a medical instrument and a medical system that are each inserted through the body cavity of a patient for surgical operation to view, and apply treatments or the like to, the interior of the patient's body cavity.
There has been a medical instrument widely used in the art, in which an elongate insert unit is inserted into the body cavity of a patient and a wire or the like is used to haul the distal end of the insert unit to view, and apply treatments to, organs in the body cavity.
JP(A) 2009-106697 shows that a coil pipe is held in a given length for incorporation into an endoscope in a preferable state and improvements in the operability by an operating wire.
With the technology set forth in JP(A) 2009-106697, however, it is still impossible to take up slack in a sheath for the purpose of being well compatible with the shape of a flexible portion when there is a change in the shape of the flexible portion during treatment, because a sheath location has been fixed in place upon assembling.